Talk:Breeding Calculator/@comment-186.63.2.53-20130629170645/@comment-8717779-20130630035552
Hello every one i'm 96. And havent diamond . Teem lava I m out. I dont buy it. The breeding calculator its a joke. I think you havent respect for us.10 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Interesting Quote button is missing....however Original Poster (Im sorry since you do not have an account, I do not know your name.) While the "Staff" that operates this site they are not employees of TL, the word "Staff" is misleading. They are players just like you and I that volunteer to try keep the site running smoothly so that you may enjoy the information gathered from your fellow players. That said. Im sorry you are having a hard time. Im begining to HATE that Diamond monster myself. If you would like some help and pointers, feel free to look me up and I'll help you as much I can. Just click my picture, and leave me a message. Things are taken WAY too personally here, and I for one have had it. Clearly the "I think you have no respect for us." Was meant for TEAM LAVA. You tell him/her that you are not TL, but then ask why they think you have no respect for them. Because the two sentences are sitting side by side does not mean it was aimed at this site. Look at the post as a whole. They are CLEARLLY speaking irrately AT TL. Not this page. that makes it a bit more confusing for someone who is sure what to think. As for the rude, and bigoted remark about this person's grammar. Do you make it habit to make fun of people that at least have enough respect to TRY speaking/writing a language in common so they can communicate with others? This person could be from another Country and believe it or not English is NOT the only language on planet Earth. In the future it would be nice to take that into account first before you make fun of someone. Sorry Sylvandyr, no you do not work for TL and voulnteer your time for us to sit back and have fun, and we appreciate that. But you must understand, those that are new and do not understand the concept of the Wikia, they will assume that you are in fact affliated with Team Lave. Even as such, I know you put your heart and soul into this site, please dont take the frustration from players as your own. Some just do not get the purpose of the calcualtor and assume that it is a sure fire way to breed. You dont deserve to take that negitivity on as your own. ;) I know it must have hit you hard when they said it sucked, but as Admin you have to remove yourself from the picture, especially when it starts off aimed at TL. Im not trying to "Mother any of you", but I just dont want to see people upset over misunderstqanding. Guess its kind of a way to soothe the situation. Thank you for the Great job you do Syl, and Im sure the will see much more proof of how you take care of the Community and help all involved. :) Happy Breeedings! <3 By the way I miss smilies. ;)